Clearly
by TheRedCoat
Summary: The flock is on the run again... but this time a mystery girl shows up and says she has escaped from the school too. What happens when Iggy falls for her? Can she be trusted? Read and find out. T for what happens to OC/Iggy   Lil' Fax. I suck at summaries.  I HAVE DISCONTINUED THIS STORY DUE TO LACK OF READER SUPPORT
1. Chapter 1: Wandering

**Clearly**

Iggy, the Gasman, Nudge, and Angel were perched in a tall redwood tree while Max and Fang were off somewhere doing who-knows-what. The girls were chitchatting about the latest fashions while Iggy and Gazzy were conspiring on their next big boom.

"So, should we use black powder or gasoline?" asked the Gasman. Suddenly, a twig snapped behind him.

"Shh." Iggy whispered. "I hear something in the bushes." They snuck around the tree and poised for attack. On Iggy's signal Gazzy jumped down the 50 feet to the ground and landed in the thicket of bushes. A scream rang in the air and instantly Angel and Nudge appeared from behind Iggy.

"What in the world was that?" Nudge yelled.

"You guys weren't playing with bombs again, right?" Angel asked.

"Hey Ig, dude, it's a chick." said the Gasman from below.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and she has…" Gazzy started to say when all of a sudden, a slim figure jumped into the air and started gaining attitude. Her bright, pure-white wings silently stroked down and up. She was out of sight in seconds.

"…Wings"

Iggy followed the sound of her wings and streaked upward to follow her. He flew until he heard her right next to her.

"Who are you?" He asked. The girl nearly jumped about 5 feet in the air and stifled a scream.

"Who are you?" She asked him in return.

"Iggy."

"I'm sorry, what do you look like?" She asked, a puzzled look on her face.

"What, can you not see or something?" Iggy questioned, intrigued by this turn of events.

"I'm, uh, blind." Iggy hovered there, shocked, for about five seconds before Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge caught up.

"What's your name?" Angel asked curiously.

"Kylin." She said. Iggy listened intently on what they were saying.

"How did you learn how to fly? Ya know with the blindness and everything," Gaz asked.

"I… I learned from…" Kylin started, but gunshot snapped everyone's attention any from Kylin and to and gun man on the ground. Suddenly Kylin shrieked in pain. The bullet had pierced her stomach and now deep crimson blood gushed out of her gapping wound.

"Kylin!" Nudge screamed just as Kylin started to lose altitude fast. Really fast.

"Gazzy and Nudge track the gunman! Don't let him get away, and don't lead him to camp!" Iggy shouted. "Angel, go back to camp and get Max, we'll need her."

"But Kylin…" Angel started.

"Don't worry, I've got her. Now go." Gazzy and Nudge raced to catch the gunman, while Angel flew to get Max.

_Who is she? Why is she here? Is she following us? And who in the world was that sniper guy? _Iggy thought as he dove to catch Kylin.

_No, Ig. She's not a traitor; she's a blind mutant like you. _Said his Voice. _She escaped from the Institute and has no idea where she is. She was meant for you._

_ What the heck? I thought only Max could hear you! _Iggy thought.

Iggy finally caught up with Kylin and headed back to camp.

_No, everyone in the flock has the ability to hear me. Some, like Angel, just block me out, and I don't need to talk to the others. _The Voice replied.

_Yeah, sure, okay. Whatever you say Voice, _Iggy told it.

They landed in camp to find Max and Fang back starting a fire for dinner.

"Ig, can you prepare dinner…" She caught a glance of Kylin. "Who is she?" she said hotly, almost as if she were threatened by the new arrival.

"We don't know." Angel piped up from behind a tree. "Gaz and Ig found her in the bushes while we were off playing." Max stared at the girl's scratched face.

"She's, um, blind." Nudge blurted out, unable to contain herself.

"Really now? That's interesting…" Max muttered.

Max turned to look at Iggy. She could have sworn that he looked confused. She looked at the rest of the Flock, they had confused faces and it looked like they had no idea who this girl was.

"Oh shoot! There's blood!" Max said.


	2. Chapter 2: Birds

**A/N: Hey people! i am SO SORRY that i didnt write a a/n for the 1st ch. This is my first fanfic so i hope you enjoy it!**

**disclaimer: Me no own nothin' (including a brain...) ^-^**

**Clearly**

**Chapter 2**

Max stared at the limp girl lying on the dirt ground next to Iggy. After dinner they had patched her up and now she was sleeping calmly next to Iggy. Iggy lay there sleeping with a grin for no apparent reason.

_Does Iggy like her? I mean, she is pretty and all, but that doesn't matter 'cause they're both blind,_ though Max.

She stared as the girl's chest rose and fell. Iggy looked content, but Max wasn't completely sure of herself. She turned over, slumped in her tree, and fell asleep.

Colors and faces swirled in her mind. One face in particular, the face of a boy with reddish-blond hair that fell around his face. His eyes were a very pale blue yet Kylin couldn't put her finger on where she had seen this face before. For her whole life, she had lived without seeing anything. But, she could feel incredibly well. Yesterday she had felt a boy with wings touch her and she just _had_ to faint. Yeah, real mature. Now he probably thought she was a freak.

Kylin moved in her sleep. When morning came she got up and walked over to the only heat source she could find. She nearly burnt herself, but a person stood in her way. Kylin touched them and figured out was the same boy who had caught her.

"You're up. Good, I thought you'd never wake up, it's nearly nine in the morning," said the boy.

"What are you, again?" she asked inquisitively.

"We are avian-human bird-kids," He said. "DNA hybrids."

"What is a bird?" Kylin wondered, seeing as she'd seen nothing ever since the age of one.

"Oh, um…" He turned and asked someone in the distance. "Angel, how do I describe a bird?"

"Well…" said a small voice.

Kylin backed away slightly not knowing who or what this voice was.

"It's… a thing like us that…uh, flies and has feathers and…" the small voice trailed off.

Suddenly a full-color image popped into Kylin's head. It was of what Kylin guessed to be a bird but couldn't be sure. It had feathers just like the boy and she did but looked different somehow, more wild and majestic, like they were meant to be there.

"Hey Max, I just found out that I can project images into people's minds, 'cause I just showed Kylin what a bird looks like." The same girl's voice said to this Max person. "Oh! Kylin, I'm Angel, this is Max, the leader, and that's Iggy, he's blind."

Three images popped into her mind just as Angel said them. The first one was of a small blond girl with pure-white wings like her own. The second one was of a tall, skinny girl with brown and blond hair rippling down her shoulders. And the third was of the boy named Iggy. Just like in her dream, he had reddish-blond hair and dazzling bright blue eyes. Kylin gasped as she made the connection.

"What's wrong?" Iggy asked, showing his curiosity at what she was thinking of.

"She…dreamt…about you."

Iggy stood there stunned. His face was blank and he was silent. Then, suddenly he jumped into the air, unfurled his wings and soared off into the distance. Kylin was about to go after him when Angel stopped her.

"He just needs some time alone, ok?" she said. Kylin nodded.

The air glided through Iggy's wings as they stroked powerfully through the cool evening around him.

_Why are you upset? Because you shouldn't be. Remember, she is meant for you, _said the Voice.

"You know Voice; I really don't care right now. And I now also see how Max gets so irritated with you." He said.

Iggy waited for an answer but none came. The typical annoying Voice made his day even worse. He swooped down and plunged into a lake that broke his fall. He sank into the chilly water.

_Remember, you can't get out of this. It's your destiny._

Suddenly, something grabbed his leg and dragged him down. Iggy's world began to darken and spin and he sank deeper and deeper. Finally, he blacked out.

"I don't feel right about Iggy leaving." Nudge said. "It doesn't feel right. Almost like he might not come back. I mean he never does this. Ever. Why did he even leave? There really was not point. Right?"

"Oh don't worry, he'll be back before the sun sets, he always is." Max said in an unsure voice. Iggy never flew off like this.

_Maybe you should go look for him, he might be in trouble. _Her Voice said. Max gave an irritated frown and stalked off. She was so upset when the Voice was right. She was about to take off to go search for him when Kylin, the newest bird-kid walked up.

"Please take me with you."

"Why in the whole wide world would I let you, a blind mutant, come with me? You're _blind, _remember." Max said irritated.

**Ugh... sorta hiped up on tylenol right now... Review plz! but plz stay away from Fax flames (or Miggy for that matter, this is NOT, i repeat NOT a miggy story)**

**Oh! and before i forget i would like to thank maydayparade.143 and x (whoever that is...) for being my first reviewers. BTW check out maydayparade.143's story (it's cool) **

**Fly on,**

**Iggyswings4ever**


	3. Chapter 3: The Search

**Clearly**

**Chapter 3**

"Isn't…Iggy…blind too?" Kylin said timidly.

Max turned beet red, realizing that Kylin was, in fact, right.

_Max, she's important._

Max rolled her eyes. The Voice was always so irritating. She didn't take another look at Kylin and leapt into the air, stroked he wings hard. Soon Kylin was out of sight.

_Max, you'll regret this. _The Voice said.

"You know Voice; I really don't care if she is even alive." Max told it angrily.

Angel sat on a rock at the edge of the clearing where Iggy had fled. She distinctly remembered Iggy's thoughts as she told him that Kylin dreamt about him. It was mostly shock and a little bit of awkwardness, then he just stormed off. He had flown and flown and then just disappeared. Disappeared, like Angel couldn't hear his thoughts anymore. Really, really weird. Even for Iggy. The awesome pyro Angel had grown used to playing with. Iggy, out of all the bird-kids, liked to play around with her the most. When she had first started flying, he had flown with her and held her hand so she wouldn't fall. Now he was gone, he just disappeared into thin air. Literally.

Kylin was confused and stressed. Iggy was gone. The only person in the whole wide world that understood her was gone. She would lay awake at night listening intently for and sounds of feather, but all she got were the usual sounds: Nudge yawning, Angel talking in her sleep, and Fang snoring. Man, can that dude snore. It's like a train on over drive.

Ever since Max left, the Flock had been in ruin. Fang would sleep in, the girls would be complaining for food, and Gazzy would burp his ABCs. All Kylin could do to get order was to shove pop tarts into the girls hands, ask Gazzy to stop, and shake Fang awake. She actually almost slapped him awake, but ya know you do what you can to survive. Even though she was blind, she could do a ton of stuff, like flying, man, was she good at flying. Okay I lied; she stunk at pretty much every thing else.

Iggy. Oh yeah, still worried about Iggy, gotcha. How in this freaking huge world could Max find Iggy by herself? Max wasn't Super Mutant; but she also wasn't blind. Hm, how to find Iggy. Well, it sounded like he flew to the West. She had crossed over the there and mentally book marked landmarks like lakes, huge rocks, ect. Maybe if she flew west she would stumble upon him.

Max had flown at least a hundred miles around camp but stumbled upon nothing. It was almost like Iggy had fallen off the face of the earth. But she still had one more area to check: the lake.

The giant blue expanse shifted and changed under her view. _How in the whole wide world, could Iggy have gotten here?_ She asked herself. She swooped down to the surface of the lake and searched its depths. All she saw was the midnight blue water swirling beneath her.

Max landed on the shore of the lake and mentally slapped herself. _Why did I let the __blind__ mutant bird-kid fly off by himself? Who knows, because I don't._

Max circled the lake for at least an hour but had no results. Finally she headed back to camp.

The sounds in Iggy's ears pierced him with pain. They were ear shattering, especially for a hearing sensitive mutant. He groped around him and found out pretty quickly that he was lying on a bed with straps gluing his arms and legs down. He struggled for a moment when a familiar voice filled his ears.

"Iggy," the voice said. "You are here so we can take you to a safer location."

Jeb. It always was Jeb. What was he, a stalker or something?

"Why a 'Safer Location'? What's wrong with right here? I mean, it's not like I'm an escapee from a mad scientist torture lab. Don't you live there, or something? Oh wait, you do 'cause you're already a nutcase. Why'd I even ask?" Iggy said in dry, sarcastic tone.

Jeb let out an annoyed sigh. He knew that was coming. Jeb walked over to Iggy and knelt beside his bed. Iggy heard heavier foot steps come to the bedside.

"Iggy, if you corporate, you may get to see Max and the others again." Jeb said smoothly.

"I will _never_ 'corporate'! You lying, cheating, freaking psycho!" Iggy spat.

"I'm upset to hear that," Jeb said dully. "Goodbye, Iggy" The second white coat stooped down and pierced a needle into Iggy's forearm. Iggy's world began to darken and fade and finally it blacked out completely.


	4. Chapter 4: Doubles

**A/N: Hey people! How you guy's? Just getting back to the computer after a shopping trip with my family. So if you guys don't know, I'm starting a sequel to this story, it's called Visioned. If any of you guy's have any ideas or suggestions PLZ Pm me or review telling me your ideas. That would be a BIG help! Thx more at the bottom...**

**Disclaimer: Me own nothin'!**

**Clearly**

**Chapter 4**

Max skidded into camp after her attempt to find Iggy, only to find Fang snoozing against a tall pine tree.

"Ahem," She cleared her throat and Fang sat up and blinked. He was about to yell at whoever woke him up when he spotted Max giving him the death-glare. He straightened up immediately. "What did you find?" He asked groggily.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Max said letting out a tired sigh. She walked over a sat down next to him. "How was the Flock?" Fang looked away.

"Fang, we're you even paying attention?"

"Maybe," He mumbled. "Okay, it's just… Kylin looked like she was doing fine with them and I had had night watch, and I might have fallen asleep." His voice trailed off at the end. Max looked at him in shock.

"You let the _blind_ girl take care of three children! Are you insane?"

"You left us with a blind _guy_," Nudge said from behind a tree. Max turned red and Fang smirked.

As the night approached Kylin inched out off of her tree limb and crept over to the fire to gather supplies. She grabbed things like food, water, and bandages (just in case). She was about to take off when she heard light footsteps behind her.

"I know where you're going." said an angelic voice. "And I can help you."

"How would you help me, Angel?"

"I can read thoughts, remember? I can tell if we're close to Iggy." Kylin pondered this for a moment.

"Alright, come on. Let's get going before the others wake up."

Nudge was taking the morning watch and was almost dozed off against a tree when she heard the crackling of dead leaves under feet.

"Whose there?" She said shakily. The footsteps came closer and stopped suddenly. Nudge whipped around only to find Iggy staring straight at her. Something was off about Iggy, but Nudge couldn't quiet put her finger on it. "Oh, thank goodness it's you, Iggy. I thought it was an Eraser or something." Iggy looked at her with unblinking eyes. He was sure different.

"Come on Nudge, it's time to go. The rest of the Flock is waiting for us." He said blankly.

"O-kay? But where are we going?"

"To a safer place." He said. They walked for a while before they came to clearing. "Come on Nudge, they're waiting for us in the trees." They walked over to the trees and three figures stepped out of the tree line. It took Nudge a minute to realize that they were her friends, but by the time she saw they were tied up, had duck tape over their mouths, and were held by Erasers, "Iggy" had her in a death-grip.

"Iggy! What's going on! Let them go!"

"There is no more Iggy. He is gone, destroyed. I am the real James Griffiths." He said evilly.

"What?" Nudge questioned.

"You heard me!" Iggy II grabbed Nudge's arm and sifted through his pockets.

"Where is he? What have you done to hi-" Nudge screamed in Iggy II's face before Iggy II could get a cloth over her mouth. Once Nudge took a breath of the sickly sweet smell her world became fuzzy.

"Shut up." He spat. He nodded and an Eraser lifted her into a fireman lift and her vision faded into black.

The real Iggy was crumpled up in an unnatural position in a usually extra small metal dog crate. He straitened himself out and inspected himself and his surroundings. His hair was slightly wet and he had multiple scars from needles. He listened and found he was in a large room with multiple mutants in cages along side him. Suddenly, a tall Whitecoat entered the room, and all of the "experiments" cowered in fear.

"Experiment 5, come with me." He said as he approached Iggy's cage. He had two furry Erasers grab Iggy and they dragged him down a long hall and into an chemical-smelling operating room. The Erasers strapped his arms in metal cuffs to the icy –cold table.

"Bring in Batchelder and Dr. Smith to start the operation." Said one of the Whitecoats. Needles pierced Iggy's skin and numbed his senses. More needles… then… darkness.

Jeb walked down the halls to OR 17.

_Iggy. They've finally got him, after all these years._ _Time to fix the mess they made…_Jeb thought.

Jeb met up with Dr. Smith and entered the OR to find an unconscious Iggy lying on the table.

"Experiment 5 is ready for the operation." said a Whitecoat who was monitoring Iggy.

"Good," said Dr. Smith, and he turned to Jeb. "Jeb, you are in charge of finding, capturing, and presenting experiment 15 to the Director in two days, are we clear?"

"Yes," Jeb said. As he walked out of the room, he thought he heard the muffled scream of a young boy behind him.

Angel and Kylin soared high above the trees in search of Iggy. The trees below blended into a thick mass of green. Kylin, with her enhanced hearing listened for the faintest sound of Iggy's feathers. Nothing, absolutely nothing.

**A/N: Hey! how was it? (yeah i know, it is really suckish, isn't it?) But before I leave i want to thank Clamer of the Storm for helping me out A TON! you gave me some good advice. THX! ^-^ I will update again went we have 15 reviews (Man, that is not alot) Oh well! **

**Fly on,**

**Iggyswings4ever**


End file.
